In The Month of May
by WhatIfHairDryersWereGuns
Summary: Derek and Casey were never step siblings. Actually, they were friends from the beginning. This is based from Derek's POV after a tragic accident during their Freshman year in college.
1. Chapter 1

I had a girl, once. I was mad for her! And boy did I love her. She was my everything! I had known her since we were in diapers. But, it wasn't until those three weeks were we a couple. Those three wonderful weeks…in the month of May.


	2. Chapter 2

"Derek Venturi! Put me down!" my angel screamed as I carried her to the ocean after stealing her from her book.

"Not until you jump the waves with me like when we were kids, Casey McDonald." I answered back.

"Fine." She pouted, her bottom lip sticking out, and her arms crossed.

"Well, with that attitude, young lady, you are definitely going in the water!"

"What! No! Derek. Please!" she pleaded.

"Sorry, Case." I said as I jumped in the water, with her in my arms.

"Derek! Now look at me! You got me all wet!"

"I think that was the whole idea, Case." Sam told her.

"Yeah, come on, Casey have a little fun. It's the last week of school." Emily pleaded.

"Ok, fine. But, Derek Venturi if the whole idea was just to get me all wet in a _white_ outfit, then you are the biggest pig I know."

"Yeah, well, what can I say? You shouldn't have worn that go to the beach if you knew that I would be here also."

"Ugh!" she huffed as she stalked away from the group.

"Case!" I chased after her.

"What?"

"I was kidding. It was a joke." I told her.

"Yeah, right. What am I? One of those whores you've been with before?"

"What!"

"You heard me."

"Case, you're my best friend. I've known you my whole life. I would never treat you life that."

"Psh. Whatever."

"No, not whatever, Casey. I love you."

"What?" she whispered.

"N-nothing." I stuttered.

"Did you just tell me you love me?"

"No!" I answered fast.

"Yes you did!"

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I…."

She kissed me.

She, Casey McDonald, the girl of my dreams, my best friend since before we were born just kissed me.

"I love you, too, Derek Venturi."

And that was the beginning of our newfound relationship.


	3. Chapter 3

Life after that day in May, was the greatest time of my life!

But, all was short-lived when Casey announced that she would be in Paris for the rest of the two months of summer and seven months for a cultural experience for college.

It was week two of our relationship when it was announced. And my heart sank at the sound of my angel being so far away for nine months.

Later that night, she stayed at my house. Since she was finished with her schooling already from her home-school, she would stay at my house for countless days.

One day, after we got back go to my house from the Carnival and the beach nearby, she collapsed on my bed and slept. I'm not sure how long she slept, but it was awhile.

Maybe two or three days. Then finally, the last day of school for me, Sam, and Emily, she woke up and stared at me. I looked down at her and saw the love and affection that she had for me, in one simple glance.

And when the words, "Stay with me." Came out of her mouth. I was hooked. I stayed with her for her last week in the U.S.

Then, on her last night, we went out.

We had the time of our lives.

And then _it _happened. Our first time together on her last night.

It was like being in heaven.

And the first things she said go to me afterwards was "Wait for me until I get home."

Before she boarded the plane the next day, we had planned the rest of our lives.

And that was the last time I ever saw my love.


	4. Chapter 4

We were supposed go to get married, have kids, and grow old together. But, all promised were short lived. Because a year later, while she was driving from the airport with our newborn child go to my house, she was in a car crash. She was about 10 minutes away from my house.

She was killed. But, our daughter, miraculously, she lived. She's five years old now without a mother and with a 23 year old college student as her father. I see her mother in her everyday.

And I will forever remember that fateful day, in the month of May.


End file.
